dowprofandomcom-20200213-history
Hero Wargear
Commanders now have access to wargear. They allow you to: * adapt to the enemy forces * augment your soldiers * undermine your enemy Wargear differs between factions Chaos wargear aims to make the Chaos Lord into a combat monster. Ork wargear provides janky capabilities, such as allowing the Big Mek to repair structures and vehicles. Eldar wargear enhances the Farseer's spells. Wargear is also similar between factions Most factions get wargear that: * Provides ranged damage resistance, allowing you to lead the charge. * Increases sight and keen sight, allowing improved map awareness. Some factions get wargear that: * Improves the the commander's melee charge. Wargear encourages map control To buy wargear, you need to control a Relic. If the enemy is decapturing your relic, it can be worth quickly buying wargear. Wargear encourages you to save your commander Build time and cost of a commander increases with each wargear upgrade. They get auras and abilities that reward you for keeping them alive as long as possible. Wargear encourages you to make short-term decisions Wargear of the same Tier are mutually exclusive. Upon the completion of a second HQ the other wargear are unlocked for as long as the second HQ remains alive. Fully upgraded Commanders tend to destroy non-upgraded Commanders in melee, which rewards the player for favouring or disfavouring commander duels in later Tiers on this basis. Wargear adds an extra gameplay element during base bashing The destruction of a HQ causes the player to lose all wargear purchased through that HQ. They must then re-purchase that wargear, following the normal rules. Commander upgrades, as a general rule, upgrade the DPS of the secondary or tertiary commanders (instead of the primary commander). Wargear adds an extra gameplay element during timing window attacks Wargear tends to build a lot faster than normal researches, taking only 10 seconds, which encourages multi-tasking macro while in-combat. Space Marine Hero Wargear The starting HP of the Force Commander is 1200. Wargear shapes your tactics * Champion's Cincture improves your ability to exploit the range advantage of your weapons, without necessarily being in front of your army and exposed to the enemy gunline. For instance, plasmaguns have 28 range, but tactical marines only have 25 sight range. * Iron Halo provides additional regeneration allowing you to play more aggressive, such as helping you assault Listening Posts. * Bracer's of the Righteous improves your gunline. * Heroism's Pedastal facilitates undermining the enemy gunline and counter disruption weapons, such as Basilisks and Mines. * Master-Crafted Artificer Armor helps you win commander duels as well as large scale battles. Tau Commander Wargear The wargear that Tau has access to shapes their tactics: * The Advanced Sensor Array allows you to gain the edge in troop rotations across the map or positional warfare. * With the Advanced Jetpack Booster you can engage in guerilla warfare, slaying builders, dominating the map through sheer movement speed or escaping near deadly situations. * Gun Drone Control Unit facilitates a glass cannon where you avoid being hit (as long drones cost resources) in exchange for greater firepower. * Shield Drone Control Unit allow you to assault enemy positions, drawing gunfire away from your troops. * Iridium Armour can help you weather psychic assaults (such as from Imperial Guard psykers or the Farseer Mind War). * Stealth Field Generator allows you to pound the enemy into dust so long as they lack Keen Sight, which is useful for ambushes. It also enables the Tau Commander to safely provide forward line of sight for your gunline. Category:Mechanics